This project will develop a comprehensive interactive multimedia training program for food handlers to reduce the incidence of food borne illness by providing both information about safe food handling and motivation to apply the information. Extensive formative evaluation procedures will be employed to develop the content. The program will be appropriate for use by commercial and non-commercial food service establishments, public health agencies, and vocational programs. In Phase I of this project we developed a successful prototype of the program focusing on delicatessen workers, with tailored materials for male and female Caucasian food handlers. By the end of Phase II, we will have completed all research, design, video production, programming, and evaluation in preparation for national distribution of a comprehensive multimedia program for use in training food handlers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION This project will lead to the production of an interactive CD-ROM program that provides information designed to prevent foodborne illness by informing and motivating foodservice workers to use safe foodhandling techniques. It will be attractive to foodservice establishments, institutions, and governmental organizations that promote food safety.